U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,725, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses the use of microprocessor based transport refrigeration control for use with a refrigerated container. Faults are detected during the operation of the refrigeration unit, and a fault manager classifies each fault as being either a shutdown response or a non-shutdown response. An alarm display provides alarm indications.
While this patent adequately handles alarms which can damage the refrigeration system or a perishable load, it would be desirable, and it is an object of the present invention, to provide a new and improved method of handling alarm situations in a transport refrigeration unit which expands upon and improves the methods of the aforesaid patent.